The game of golf at present is a very popular game and its popularity is increasing, particularly with the large number of golf courses which are being constructed. Generally, however, the cost of playing golf is relatively high and the land area occupied by golf courses is considerable. Furthermore playing golf outdoors is often determined by the prevailing weather conditions. A number of golf type games have been proposed in the past such as the game of PUTT-PUTT which can be played indoors or outdoors, however, this game has little similarity to the conventional game of golf. Another golf game which is known is the CHIP AND PUTT game, however, this game is also played outdoors and requires large land areas for playing. Yet a further golf type game uses a computer display to simulate a golf course, however, again this game does not closely approximate the real game of golf.
Other forms of indoor golf games have been described in Australian Patent Application No. 77036/87, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,672, 3,684,293 and 1,574,596. In Australian application No. 77,036/87, an indoor golf game is disclosed including a plurality of playing areas arranged about a floor surface and a specially formed golf ball is used in the game. In this arrangement, however, the golf ball employed is only designed to go a short distance even when hit with a driver and does not have the run or fly of a normal golf ball so that the game is not a true simulation of the game of golf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,672 discloses a golf game simulating apparatus in which an image of a hole is projected onto a screen and a normal golf ball is driven towards the screen. The screen is fixed on a concave wall which serves to direct the ball towards a hole arranged in a putting green. In this arrangement, simulation is provided by the picture on the screen and complex electronic circuitry is required for control of the apparatus. Furthermore, as the concave wall always tends to direct the ball towards the hole, no real skill is involved in aiming the ball at a required position on the wall to achieve a desired direction of rebound. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,293 a golf game apparatus is employed which includes an enclosed area and a rebound surface defined by a strip of material which absorbs energy of a standard golf ball which is hit towards the rebound surface. In this case, the position at which the ball is hit is essential to the rebounding nature of the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,596 a ball is struck towards oppositely facing deflecting and retarding plates which deflect the ball into an enclosed field. The apparatus is primarily for golf practice and not a true simulation of a normal golf game.